


To Protect a Family

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Razor - Freeform, References to The Borrowers, borrower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: AU:Brothers ApartTimeline:Before Bree is taken





	To Protect a Family

Walt nearly held his breath, his eyes locked on his target.  
  
Sitting not one foot from where he was crouched in hiding, the dustbunnies looming over his head, a gleam of metal could be seen sticking out from underneath a bag casually dropped there by the room’s resident human.  
  
Soon that man would leave, and Walt was banking on that man leaving behind the forgotten razor, a discard from his exacto-knife that meant nothing to the human but could mean the difference between life or death to the much smaller man.  
  
Slow breath out, careful breath in.  
  
Use the silence as a cloak. Walt’s hair, normally so vibrantly blond, was dark and dirty, coated in dust and dirt from the walls. His fair skin was the same, making him hard to spot in his black and brown clothing. Mallory had just made it, his darkest set for his supply runs. He was just a shadow in the dark, able to see his surroundings better than any human ever could in the shadows.  
  
The creak of the floorboards under the human’s gargantuan weight heralded the man coming back over to the beds. A shadow fell over Walt’s surroundings, making him fade even more into the darkness. He shut his mouth tight, holding his breath.  
  
The man never spotted Walt hiding there, or the discarded razor left behind. He merely grabbed his backpack off the ground, slinging it onto his arms with quick motions that would sent Walt flying, and headed for the door.  
  
And that was it.  
  
Walt remained in hiding for another ten minutes, waiting out the human. The roar of an engine was heard outside the door, and that quickly faded into the distance. Another human, off on another day of unimaginable activities and actions. Walt didn’t know what humans did with their time, but he knew what they did in the motel. It all seemed so calm compared to the fight he lived each and every day to keep his Mallory and Bree safe and sound.  
  
Darting into the open, he scooped up the razor and tucked it into his jacket. Tonight he could check how sharp the edges were, and use the sharpening stones he’d slowly gathered to hone it into a weapon. Rats always tried to encroach on their home, and with this he now had a worthy weapon, ready to fight them off and protect his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not mess with borrower Dad
> 
>  **Prompt:** Razor; Walt from creatorofuniverses on tumblr
> 
> [Original post](http://brothersapart.tumblr.com/post/153689623578/to-protect-a-family) on tumblr


End file.
